


Favors

by Tabithian



Series: Bats in the Belfry [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times (often) when Tim questions his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

There are times (often) when Tim questions his life choices. Like, say. Whenever Barbara asks him for a favor. Or when Steph does. Or when the two of them team up against him. 

"Vic's off on personal business and Barbara says the systems at the Tower need to be upgraded." Steph glances at Barbara, probably to see if she's going about this the right way. "Come on, Tim. It'll be fun."

"I don't think that's a good idea, " Tim says, choosing his words carefully. Barbara and Steph are dangerous, and pounce at the first sign of weakness. 

"It might do you some good to meet heroes your own age," Barbara says with a gleam in her eyes Tim doesn't trust. (For good reason.)

"I - "

"If you're worried about them finding out who you are I have the perfect costume for you," Steph chirps, and that familiar sense of dread, Tim's old friend and constant companion since Barbara discovered him is back.

Barbara and Steph are watching him intently, like a pair of cats, and Tim has to fight the urge to back away. "Why did I ever think this was a good idea?" Tim asks, waving a hand between Barbara and himself.

Barbra smiles and leans forward to pat his cheek. "Oh, Tim. It's cute that you think you had a choice."

********

"Hey, Robin - Who's that?"

Tim sits upright at the unexpected voice and bangs his head on the underside of the computer console. "...Ow," he mutters, taking more care when he sits up. 

Superboy is standing just inside the door staring at him, and really? Tim doesn't blame him. He'd be staring too. "Dude. That's a lot of purple."

"Eggplant," Steph and Tim correct at the same time, because that's the important thing here .

Steph, reclining in the computer chair with her feet kicked up on the edge of the console smiles, although it bears more of a resemblance to a smirk "Superboy, meet the new Spoiler," Steph says, because she's a horrible person. 

And because Tim is also a horrible person he enjoys the faintly bewildered look on Superboy's face a little too much. (Tim blames Barbara and pretty much everyone else in his life for that because they're _all_ horrible people and he didn't use to be this way. Really.) 

Maybe spending time with other heroes his age won't be so bad after all.


End file.
